The Last Season
by RainyNightinGA
Summary: My take on what would happen if the Dick Van Dyke Show went for a sixth season. The writers have found out that the Alan Brady Show is being cancelled. Much to Buddy's displeasure, Sally is considering leaving New York. How will this change their friendship?


**"The Last Season- Chapter 1"**

_Hi everyone, I am a Dick Van Dyke Show lover. Buddy and Sally have been my favorite TV characters for years. I love watching their friendship and energy on-screen, and always wished the writers would have paired them together in the end. Here's how I would have written the last season. I hope you like it!_

**Chapter 1**

_September 5, 1966_

Buddy Sorrell lay awake in his bed, trying to make sense of the news announced at work that day. To be fair, he frequently had trouble falling asleep, because Pickles liked to watch cowboy movies loudly in the living room late at night. "_What's the use..." _Buddy thought to himself when considering taking a sleeping pill.

Pickles never went to bed with Buddy, and slept all day when he was at work. She never wanted to hear about his day, and some nights wouldn't even come home.

As dull and depressing as his home life had been for the last fifteen years, Buddy didn't find that problematic, as long as he could find new ways to insult Mel Cooley and, more importantly, see Sally Rogers. Some nights he wondered why he stayed married to Pickles, when deep down Sally captivated his heart.

Buddy had settled for Pickles when he was a young comic working in night clubs, not thinking he would ever find true love. His mind changed as soon as he met Sally Rogers during the first season of the Alan Brady Show in 1954.

Sally was everything Pickles wasn't. Sally could always understand Buddy's thoughts and seemed to connect with him on another level. They shared the same sense of humor and finished each other's sentences. Sally worked incredibly hard to be taken seriously as a female writer and hold her own in the business. Imagining what life would be like with Sally was both intimidating and thrilling.

A lump formed in Buddy's throat when he considered the gravity of his current situation. It was announced that morning that the Alan Brady Show was being cancelled due to Alan's eruptive behavior and affair with his secretary becoming public knowledge. The writers had one week to write a closing episode, and after that, everyone would go their separate ways.

Sally mentioned she was going to take this opportunity to look for work in California and try her hand at situation comedies. New York hadn't brought her a fella, and she wanted a new start. That meant Buddy had just one week to say goodbye to his best friend, and accept that she would no longer be a part of his life.

_"Unless,"_ Buddy thought,_ "I go with her."_

* * *

The next morning, the writers slowly gathered into the office. Nobody wanted to sit still and focus on writing that week's sketch, knowing it would be their last. All three writers were preoccupied with how to best move forward with their lives. Being in show business, having work disappear on short notice was a known risk. To Rob, Buddy, and Sally, it felt like their family was breaking apart.

"Rich was practically born into this office you guys. I mean, you two are like his aunt and uncle. I wish Alan didn't have such an eruptive personality. Maybe we wouldn't be out of our jobs..." Rob trailed off.

"Yeah, if only he kept his hanky-pankying a secret. Boy, even Bigmouth Mel Cooley could do a better job keeping a secret," Buddy remarked.

"Now Buddy, insulting Mel isn't doing anything to help us out here," Sally sighed.

"What are you gonna do Rob? Rich is still in school, and you and Laura have that mortgage to pay."

"Buddy!" Sally rolled her eyes at his bluntness.

"Well gee Buddy... I haven't gotten that far yet. Laura always wanted to teach dance lessons to kids. Maybe she could pick that up while I look for work. Television is moving out to California these days... have you been looking, Sally?" Rob asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"As a matter of fact, I have a few leads in Los Angeles. There's some new sitcom producers who are looking for writers. Who knows, maybe these shows will put some eligible fellas in my path," Sally gave a smirk, resting her arm on Buddy's shoulder.

"You gotta move all the way across the country to find a fella? Aren't there fellas in New York?" Buddy looked at her with his usual joking disposition.

"Believe me Buddy, I've been looking. Just once, I'd like to date a man who isn't insecure about how much money I make. And I don't mean Herman Glimscher!"

_That could be me. _Buddy looked down, thinking to himself. _Doesn't she realize any fella would be so lucky to have her, money aside?_

"Sal, I think making a fresh start on the West Coast is a great idea. Buddy, didn't you play golf recently with the producer for that new show with Carol Burnett?" Rob asked.

...

Buddy was lost in thought. _Does she see anything in me? Sure, I'm not the most handsome or tallest fella in New York, but I know her favorite restaurants, her favorite music, how to make her laugh...  
_

"Hey, Arnold Palmer. Rob asked you a question," Sally tapped him on his shoulder.

"... Gee I-I-I'm sorry Rob. I'm trying to remember what Pickles wanted me to pick up for dinner tonight," Buddy stammered. Rob and Sally exchanged confused looks.

"Well gang, it looks like we're not gonna get much work done around here if we're commiserating together. Maybe you two could come over to my place for steaks and we can finish the script tonight," Rob suggested.

"That would be great Rob, only I have a date to watch silent movies with Mr. Henderson tonight," Sally winked, getting up to visit the powder room.

"Come on Sal, you know Laura's been waiting to try that bottle of wine you gave her for her birthday. It would mean a lot to me if you two came over tonight," Rob stated.

"It doesn't take much more than a vintage Zinfandel to win me over. Sold!" Sally pointed her finger at Rob, winked, and turned to leave. 

After Sally left, Buddy shifted his position on the couch and moved next to Rob.

"Hey Rob. Do you think Sally would really leave New York? ...All by herself?" Buddy asked, knowing the answer already.

"Sally's always been a go-getter, Buddy. She's never been afraid to try new things," Rob confidently answered.

Buddy sunk in his chair, not wanting to hear his fear being validated.

"Rob, I can't lose her. Sally's been there for me through everything, kept me going when I couldn't face going home another night-" Buddy cut himself off, realizing he probably said too much.

"You haven't mentioned how Pickles is taking the news about Alan's cancellation. Even if Sally leaves, you'll still have her to worry about," Rob innocently suggested.

"I-I haven't told her yet. I'd rather wait till I have another job lined up, otherwise she'd just get hysterical." Buddy shrugged, not really wanting to talk about his wife.

"Why don't you bring her over tonight? Maybe breaking the news over dinner and drinks won't be so terrible."

Buddy jumped up. "Rob, I can't bring her over. No. I-I'll... not be able to focus on writing," Buddy stammered.

"Buddy, you aren't acting like yourself. Is there something going on with you two?" Rob questioned, not sure why his friend was being so defensive.

Finally, in a moment of weakness, Buddy opened up his feelings.

"I can't stop thinking about Sally. Rob, I'm tired of my broken marriage. I've put up with Pickles for fifteen years, and that's too long to be miserable. I made the biggest mistake of my life marrying her. Since the day I met Sally, I knew we were meant to be together. This is my chance.. I gotta tell her how I feel before she leaves."

Blindsided, Rob stared at Buddy for a good few seconds, then couldn't help but smile. He almost felt like giving Buddy a hug. How could he be so blind? Buddy and Sally were awfully close, but he would have never imagined in a million years that Buddy carried a torch for Sally.

"You son of a gun..." Rob gave another cheeky smile.

"Gee I don't know what's so funny about my predicament Rob. I'm about to lose the woman of my dreams and you're smilin'!" Buddy shook his head.

"Buddy, I want to help you however I can. You son of a gun... you and Sally.. this is great!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

_Now that Buddy's opened up to Rob, will he have the courage to tell Sally before it's too late? What will Sally think of this? What about Pickles?! Please give me feedback, comments, and questions!_


End file.
